Senju Clan
Clan Overall Description and History The Senju Clan (Senju Ichizoku) was a group of shinobi that was considered to be one of the strongest clans in the ninja world during the war-torn era before the founding of the hidden villages. Together with their rivals, and distant relatives through a common ancestor, the Uchiha Clan, they are responsible for founding the first hidden village named Konohagakure and making the village into what it is today. They are most reknowned for their abilitiy to access the Advanced Nature Kekkei Genkai Wood Release. Clan Cosmetic Traits Hair: Usually Brown, Black or silver shades. Eyes: Blue, Brown. Height: Average builds, usually 5"7' to 6"0' for men, 5"4' to 5"8' for adults of the Senju Clan Weight: Average builds. Strengths Exceptional Ninjutsu Superior Intelliegence Weaknesses Terrible Taijutsu Inferior Speed Clan Abilities Kekkei Genkai: Wood Release - The Kekkei Genkai of the Senju Clan. Wood Release is an advanced nature kekkei genkai that combines earth and water-based chakra natures to create wood or complete trees. This ability can also be used to create other aspects of trees, such as seeds or flowers Wood Release techniques can be produced from anywhere, including the user's body, as the user's chakra is literally converted into a source of life. Wood Release Techniques are commonly affiliated with the Snake seal. Wood Release: Nativity of a Sea of Trees - After forming the necessary seals, Yamato is able to turn an area into a vast forest in a matter of mere moments complete with trees and even grass growing out of any terrain he is on. This technique is very similar to Hashirama's signature technique, albeit on a somewhat smaller scale B-Rank Wood Clone Technique - A clone that is created by altering the user's own cells with chakra. It has more endurance than the normal shadow clones and doesn't disappear when hit by the enemies' attacks. Moreover, since it has the ability to merge with plants and trees, it is also great for reconnaissance missions. They have the ability to travel far from the user and are able to communicate with the original. The clones can be as simple in function as a wooden dummy for use in the Body Replacement Technique. The basic concept of the Shadow Clone Technique also applies to the Wood Clone Technique. However, the chakra-composed shadow clone and the cell-based wood clone are completely distinct techniques. By directly touching the wood clone with his hand, the user can absorb the information it gathered and change the shape of the clone. Unlike the Shadow Clone Technique the clone made of this technique doesn't disappear when it's hit and even appears to take the damage the same way the original body would take it, making it far more useful for deception than the Shadow Clone Technique B-Rank Wood Release: Great Forest Technique- A technique that changes one's own arm into big trees. Using chakra, the tissues are transformed into trees at the cellular level. Then, by activating the trees, stimulating them to grow rapidly, they lengthen at high speed and fork into many branches. It is possible to capture the enemy with these branches and at the same time, if one changes the ends into sharp stakes, turn them into countless, sharp, spear-like piercing weapons Wood Release: Wood Locking Wall- This technique uses chakra to activate the roots in the ground and, using the user of the technique as a reference point, makes wooden pillars appear from left and right. The wooden pillars join together in a dome-shape with the user at the centre. D-Rank Water Release: Water Bowl- The user emits a continuous jet of water from their hand to strike the enemy and disrupt their attack with jet's powerful enought to send them flying. The user must build up the water chakra into their hand's before explelling it out densly from the palm of their hand, shooting a jet of water from their hand(s). E-Rank Earth Release: Earth-Style Rampart- This technique makes a gigantic rampart rise up beneath the user's feet, by shaping the ground and increasing the amount of earth with chakra. Depending on what the user imagines, the shape of the rampart can be anything from level ground to a steep, needle-like mountain. If the user increases the volume of earth too much, he can be forced to keep his chakra consumption down. (In colaberation with Water Release: Waterfall Basin Technique) C-Rank Water Release: Waterfall Basin Technique: This is a technique which creates a waterfall by developing spring water in a place without water veins and manipulating the resulting water current to form a wave. This is a very convenient technique as it can be used for training or relaxation. On the other hand, because it changes the environment on a large scale, it also has the effect of hiding one's location from the enemy by confusing them. The width of the water source, waterfall, and basin can be expended, as long as the user continues to send chakra in. (In colaberation with Earth Release: Earth-Style Rampart) C-Rank Category:Clans